broguefandomcom-20200213-history
Potion of Detect Magic
When you drink this potion, every item in your inventory will be marked with one of three symbols; a blue, full symbol that signifies an aura of benevolent magic, a red, hollow symbol that signifies an aura of malevolent magic, or a simple dash ("-") indicating that the item is not magical. Items on the map will also be marked with red or blue sigils if they are magical, even if you have not seen them yet. The sigils will only appear when the item is not within sight; when it is, the normal symbol for the item appears. The effect of the potion is instant, and the symbols will be shown permanently on the items. The item list (shift-D) shows which sigil each item is marked with. Description of sigils Note that the definition of "benevolent" differs depending on item type. This list provides a rough guide to the criteria for each type of item. Items showing a red aura are not necessarily useless; they can often be used productively (for example, most harmful Potions can be thrown at enemies). The aura simply provides an indication of how they should be used. Potions Potions are marked as benevolent if they benefit the user. They are intended for drinking, so throwing a Potion of Life at an ally will just waste a potion. Red potions are harmful to drink. Some are useless, some are excellent grenades. Scrolls All scrolls that are useful somehow are blue. “Tactical” scrolls such as the Scroll of Teleportation and Scroll of Shattering are also blue, although when used in the wrong circumstances they can be annoying or even dangerous to the user. Bad scrolls are really useless, and are actively detrimental to the player if read. Call them “Bad” and discard immediately. Staves and wands Staves and wands will be marked as benevolent if they inflict a harmful effect on the target. (Although the effect is not "benevolent", you would usually try out an unidentified staff on an enemy, so this shows that it is probably safe to do so). Two notable exceptions are the Staff of Blinking, which shows a blue aura but actually affects the user, and the Wand of Polymorphism, which is blue despite the fact that it often turns enemies into much more dangerous creature types. Staffs and Wands which inflict a beneficial effect will be marked with a red sigil. You’d better try them on allies. Wand of Beckoning is also red, though you’ll use it on enemies more often than on allies. A depleted wand. Such wands are never generated, you can deplete a wand either by using up all charges, or by negating it. It won’t recharge by itself, so you can either drop it, or add more charges with Scroll of Enchanting. Weapons and armor Weapons and armour will be marked with a blue sigil if they have a positive enchantment level. Some positively enchanted items may also have a beneficial Runic effect. Those with a negative enchantment level will be marked with a red sigil. If they were generated this way (as opposed to being corroded) they may have a harmful Runic effect and will have been generated Cursed. Most armour and weapons are generated without any enchantment. Ordinary weapon/armour. It is safe to wear, and it bears no enchantment, neither positive nor negative. Rings Rings will be marked with a blue sigil if they have a positive enchantment level. They are always positively enchanted and beneficial to the wearer. Red rings are negatively enchanted, impede you somehow, and generated Cursed. Yellow rings are non-magic and completely useless. Such rings are never generated, you can only make them artificially (either enchant a negative ring, or negate any ring). Other ☥ Amulet of Yendor is an ankh. Category:Item Category:Potion